


Well this is awkward.

by Nomelah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is trash, have fun my trash children, i am trash, no I will not write more, pain in the ass to write, self indulgent, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomelah/pseuds/Nomelah
Summary: You figured that because you were shipping out tomorrow for Watchpoint Gibraltar, there would be no harm in a one night stand. Famous last words.





	

You weren't allowed to tell your friends about the job you had been offered. So, when the sun date of your departure was a month away, you told them you'd taken a job in the military as an Engineer. A part of you felt guilty for lying to everyone you knew, but another part of you felt relieved. Relieved that your family and friends wouldn't have to worry as much. Your new job with Overwatch was illegal and dangerous. Your family and friends would have flipped had they known. 

Your friends had decided to take you out for a night on the town before you left, as a sort of last goodbye. By midnight, you'd ended up in a bar downtown. Your friends had dispersed among the crowd, leaving you alone at the bar. This outing was fun and all, but in all honesty, you only felt a tense nervousness about tomorrow. This crowd wasn't what you wanted right now. 

You leaned forward in your chair, resting your elbows on the bar, twirling your index finger around the rim of the half empty glass. The bar was hot and crowded, and a sheen of sweat had formed on your skin. Your half lidded eyes skimmed across the bar, finding nobody of particular interest, until your eyes rested on the man diagonal to your seat. 

His dark eyes had already been on you, and upon noticing your gaze, he didn't pull his stare away. A cowboy hat was pulled down over his brown waves. His brown button up shirt clung to his built body, accentuating each and every muscle in his upper body. The dim lights flashed on a bionic arm. He flashed a wolfish grin under his hat, and you responded with a quick smirk. You pulled your gaze away and back out to the crowd, searching the mass of people for one of your friends. After a few seconds, you glanced back to the man. He was looking away now, giving you an opportunity to get a good look at him. You chewed your lip, and in a spur of the moment decision, you hopped up from your seat, grabbing your phone and wallet.

The man was now preoccupied on the phone, failing to notice when you slid onto the barstool next to his. You glanced over the crowd on the dance floor, patiently waiting for the man to finish on the phone. Suddenly, his tone became angered and loud, and then quiet again. You turned to the man as he was putting away the phone. 

"Rough night?" You kept your tone even and expressions disinterested. The man's head turned to you, sudden interest and pleasure appearing on his handsome face.

"It's been mighty fine." His voice came out low and with a heavy southern accent, sending shivers up your spine. The scent of cigars faintly clung to his body, you could barely smell it He flashed a charming smile, which you returned easily. "And you?" His body spun around on the stool to face yours.

"I'm getting shipped out tomorrow morning, figured I'd spend my night doing something fun. It's been uneventful so far." You spun the stool around to face the crowd, resting your back on the edge of the bar and propping yourself up with your elbows. The man chuckled. 

"It's only ten. You got all night." The man drawled as he lit a cigar. Your eyes were drawn to his lips. He grinned. You looked back up to his eyes. 

"So do you want to go somewhere?" 

He broke out into laughter, his cigar hanging limply from his lips. 

"I love me a confident woman." He pulled his hat off of his head with his bionic arm, and you watched with masked interest. "So where do you want to go?"  
"Oh- oh- omigod- Jesse!" Your keening gasps filled the room, accompanied by his groans and the sound of his skin slapping on yours. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him deep into your slick warmth. Pleasure coursed through your body, overwhelming your senses and sending you into a frenzied rush to reach an orgasm. God he was good. 

With each thrust, the bed your back rested on shook backwards. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands on either side of your shoulders. Stars blinded your vision. Jesse was amazing, his sizable cock managing to hit every single sweet spot you had. Your back arched up and off of the bed in an effort to take more of him in. He groaned, his thrusts suddenly slow and deliberate. Your arms wrapped up and around his shoulders, your manicured nails digging into his skin. You pulled your face up to meet his in a heated kiss. He tasted like alcohol and smoke. His chapped lips were hard on your soft ones, the scruff on his chin scraping your face. 

His lips pulled away from your swollen ones, gasping for breath. He forced a grin, his pace speeding up with urgency. Taking the cue, you tightened your walls around him, seeing stars. It felt like you were being stretched apart. He let loose a deep, breathy moan.

"God- d _ammit_!" He slammed into you, holding your hips in place. Pleasure rushed over you in hot waves, blocking out all of your senses for a few moments. Wave after wave of white hot ecstasy drowned you, until you were vaguely aware of his shaky body atop yours. His cock was still embedded in you, you could feel it still twitching. Jesse stood up and pulled out, throwing the used condom into the trash across the room. 

Your senses finally returned to you, but you remained flat on your back. Jesse turned to you, flashing that familiar wolfish grin again as he flopped down onto the bed next to you. 

"Darling, that was somethin' else." You rolled onto your side facing him, a lazy smile gracing your features. He pulled you closer to his body, his arm wrapping around your waist. Before you knew it, you'd slipped into sleep.  
You woke up at four in the morning to the sound of snoring and a pounding headache. For a moment, you were confused, until you remembered the events of the previous night. You felt a flush spread over your face, accompanied by the regret of your choices. Granted, Jesse was fun, but maybe a one night stand before shipping out wasn't the best idea. Your eyes adjusted to the low light, resting on the sleeping man next to you. You sighed, rubbing your temples in an attempt to relieve some of the pain from your headache. Your jet was leaving in three hours, leaving you two hours driving time. You sighed. This would be a long day.

After getting dressed and collecting your things from last night, you'd written a note to Jesse and drove away. Your family and close friends saw you off, and then you were gone. Just like that, your old life was over. Overwatch was your new life now.  
The jet landed at Watchpoint Gibraltar at noon. During the plane ride, you had been entranced by the view, despite the downpour of rain. On the landing platform, you'd been met by a small group of Overwatch staff. They gave you your uniforms and clothing, and you were then escorted to Winston's office. 

Eyes followed you through the halls, leaving you with a nervous, pukey feeling. This was your new home. You anxiously adjusted your blouse as you waited outside of Winston's office. How long would you have to wait? Was everything okay? This was his office, right? Just as you checked the clock for the fifth time in a minute, the door slid open, revealing the doctor. He towered over you, and suddenly you felt very small. A grin was spread from ear to ear, and despite yourself, you smiled back. 

"So you must be the biochemical engineer I've heard so much about! I'm Winston! It's so nice to finally meet you, come in, come in!" He turned around, gesturing for you to follow. "Welcome to Overwatch, Soldier 76 will be by soon to give you a tour of the Watchpoint. I'd do it myself, but Lena's chronal harness is in need of some small repairs." Your eyes drifted over his lab, noting the peanut butter lids scattered across the floor. His eyes followed yours, and he looked a little ashamed. "Pardon the mess, I had completely forgotten you were arriving today."

"It's not a problem with me," you smiled, and the primate seemed to relax a little. 

"Right, as I said, 76 should be by soon to come give you a tour. As for now, here is your ID band." Winston held out a sleek white wristband to you. You took it and slid it onto your wrist. Two white lights flicked on.

"Agent (last name), logging onto Overwatch Servers. Vitals normal. I am Athena, Overwatch's resident AI." 

"Woah." You whispered under your breath. Winston smiled.

"That wristband will allow you access to the majority of Overwatch files, and grant you access to most of the areas on base." You nodded vaguely, your eyes still glued to your holographic ID, which was now projected up above your wrist. It faded away after a couple of seconds, and you cleared your throat, looking back up to the primate. 

"So when do I start working?"

"The day after tomorrow. I wanted to make certain you were somewhat accustomed to life with Overwatch before starting work with your lab." He smiled kindly, and you decided in that moment that you liked the huge gorilla. "As for now, it appears that Soldier 76 is waiting outside for you." He ushered you to the door. "I'll see you soon, good luck!"

"Bye Winston!" You opened the door, stepping back out into the hallway, finding a white haired older man wearing a visor. His leather jacket was red white and blue, and paired with his black cargo pants and combat boots, he didn't look half bad. 

"Sir." You nodded briskly, unsure how to greet him. You were certain you could make out a scowl under his visor. 

"What took you? Let's go." 

You decided you preferred Winston to this new man. Soldier 76 walked at a brisk pace, clearly he wanted to get this over with. There was little conversation as you toured the base. Very few agents were out and about. 

"Where is everyone? I figured there'd be more."

"We don't have many agents. The agents we do have are either in the field or in the rec hall." He grumbled, not turning to look at you.

"Oh." 

"The rec hall is up here on the left. I can introduce you now." He turned quickly, and you had to jog a few steps to keep up. 

"How am I going to remember my way around here, you're basically sprinting!" 

"I am not sprinting. Athena can show you the way if you ever get lost." His tone was harsh. You felt your face heat up with embarrassment.

"Well then why am I following you around?" You grumbled. He didn't answer, only showing the door scanner his ID before turning to look at you. 

"Stop asking questions."

"You just don't know the answer." You muttered under your breath. The door slid open. You followed Soldier 76 inside, eyes widening as you saw all of the agents inside. The room was huge. Tables and chairs were scattered about one half of the room, the other half had a huge wall mounted TV and a few couches. Agents were scattered about, nobody seemed to notice when you entered. 

The first agents who caught your eyes were a pair a couple years younger than you. D.va and Lucio. They sat together at one of the tables, deeply engrossed in a handheld game. You felt a grin spread onto your face. Soldier 76 started naming the agents for you, but you didn't pay attention. Your eyes floated across the room, you recognized a few more famous faces.

"McCree isn't here yet. He was on assignment until a few days ago. Got in today, he'll be here soon." 

"Someone say my name?" A deep southern accent drawled behind you. You felt your stomach drop, and your face flush bright red. You fought the urge to turn and look. Instead, you forced yourself to seem casual as you examined your fingernails. They were almost flawless, save for the chipped polish where you had dragged your nails along his spine as he pounded into you. You flushed even more, shoving your hand into your jacket. 

"McCree, this is our newest addition, (name). Part of the biochemical group. She joined today."

You forced a polite smile onto your face before turning around. Sure enough, it was Jesse. His jaw dropped, and his eyes were wide. He grinned.

"Nice to meet you." You spoke with a guarded tone, well aware of the awkwardness to come.

"Never thought I'd see you again. I didn't get your name last time we met." A sly smile was plastered onto his face. 

"You know each other?" 76's voice was puzzled.

"No", you snapped, a little too quickly.

"Oh yes." Jesse grabbed your hand and kissed it. Your blood boiled. Soldier 76 raised a brow.

"You must be confused."

"We were very well acquainted." He emphasized the 'acquainted' and you were certain that your heartbeat could be heard across the rec. 

"Acquaintances. Only acquaintances." You hopelessly attempted to save the conversation.

"That's not what you said last night Darlin." That was it. That was the end. If your heart beat any faster, you'd pass out. This was the most awkward conversation you'd ever had. 

Soldier 76 suddenly blushed bright red. Nobody moved. You jerked your hand away from Jesse's gentle hold. He chuckled. 

"I... I'm going to go." 76 pushed his way past you two, and into the hall away from the situation. You wished you could do the same. You hopelessly stared after him, and then your gaze flitted back to the cowboy.

"Jesse McCree, you're a terrible person."

"I'll be seeing you around Darlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I tried so hard to keep it flowing and natural, but it feels just kinda disjointed and messy. Not one of my better fics, that's for certain. But hey, I've got more fics rolling out that are loads better than this trash. Stay tuned my dudes.


End file.
